


Moonglade

by NidelDantes



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidelDantes/pseuds/NidelDantes
Summary: Wirt moves through life like water, following the current.It can get boring, and lonely, and he hates it.Wanting to break away from everything he once knew, Wirt decides to finally become the leader of his own path, to follow a broken road long abandoned.It’s hard of course, he suffers from heartbreak and loss, all alone in a world where everyone views him as an outcast, something other worldly and problematic, and maybe he is, or maybe he’s the only one who can truly see the reality of things.Crossing the thin line between madness and insanity, eating from the forbidden fruit, falling in love with a monster and becoming someone he though he never thought he could be.The path of greatness is one not many can make, but maybe, just maybe, he can find the strength inside of himself and reach the end of his despair.





	1. The Introduction of War

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, updated and published, here's chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter one updated and published. 
> 
> You don't need to read this again but their are some changes to it. Well, enjoy.

Outside the moon shone brightly, lighting up all of the hidden corners that were usually shrouded in darkness at this time. Where everyone was asleep in their beds or on couches and floors, Wirt sat outside on his porch, a stainless steel fountain pen in hand and a small, black leather bound notebook at his side. 

In a few hours he would start his senior year of high school and if he were to be honest with himself, Wirt didn’t expect much to happen. Of course Dipper and Mabel Pines would be going to school with them but, nothing truly exciting or noteworthy.

With a defeated sigh Wirt headed back inside making sure not to make any loud sounds so as not to wake anyone. When he finally made it back to him room successfully, Wirt gave a victorious smile and sat down to watch the sun slowly rise. It wasn't that he found it particularly interesting to watch the sun rise or even set but something about it made time go by that much slower. He could get lost in all the bright colors and forget about reality and all the hard tasks ahead of him. 

In the end though, everything was meaningless really. More likely no one would remember who you were, destined to be lost in history for the rest of time. However long that was.

Maybe there was a bigger picture to everything, maybe there was a reason everything happened or maybe there was no real reason at all and everything was really, truly pointless. Either way, Wirt could care less, the sanity of day to day life was driving him insane ironically enough. He felt as if he were being molded into yet another ordinary person. That was a worse fate than any other, even being viciously murdered would be better than being an empty canvas that ended up being painted like all the others, a carbon copy through history and time.

Schools and parents always said - and everyone else for that matter - that they could be whatever they wanted, who they wanted. They were in charge of their destiny, their future. Not anyone else. It was all a lie, the words spilled from their mouths like honey, tempting and all too good to be true. Of course, they were paid to say those things, even if they believed them or not.

Wirt had gotten so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed his mother trying to get his attention. Finally the woman picked up a small pocket dictionary and threw it at him. It hit his cheek and snapped him out of his rambled musings, he turning around to glare at the intruder who dared do such a thing but of course when he saw it was his mother, her hair pulled back by a pair of oak chopsticks, his face dropped to that of a sheepish smile.

“Yes, mother?” He asked her. The woman didn’t say anything for a while, her grey eyes burning into his blue ones with an intensity so strong he was forced to look away. Finally she gave him a small smile, her face brightening up and her ominous aura vanishing replaced with a more gentle and warm one. “You’re going to be late for school if you don’t hurry up.” With that said she turned around to wake up the rest of the household. When Wirt looked back outside, the sun was already up, blazing yet again for another day.

Giving a heavy sigh Wirt stood up from his perch on the window ledge and slung his heavy backpack onto his shoulders. A glimmer of hope that this year would bring with it something interesting for once made its way onto his face. Maybe, just maybe he would find that long awaited adventure, that story he had always wanted.

* * *

 

School was okay. The classes weren't too bad. He had English first hour and art last which was something to look forward to. Pushing aside all of that though, nothing interest had happened. Of course, Mabel and Dipper made it just that more eventful just like they always did with weird monster fights and dimson and time traveling occasionally.

It was nice really, it was but no matter the action and mystery they brought with them, it wasn't what Wirt was look for, he didn’t know what it was he was looking for actually, just that it had yet to happen.

If he told Mabel this she would probably say it’s love he was missing in life and then try to find a date for him but that sounded so stupid. It didn’t make his heart clench like it should or even make his thought stir with what if’s. Love just wasn't his thing, he had a small crush on Sara - an old friend of his - for a while back but had gotten over that one forever ago. Wirt couldn't think about it for too long, it gave him a headache.

“Lover Boy! Wait up for us!” Mabel’s cheery voice called out for him. Behind her Dipper followed, walking slowly with a book in hand. Nothing seemed unusual, except maybe the large bottle of red glitter in Mabel’s hand.

Wirt tired not to worry too much but this was Mabel after all, you always had to worry around her. She most likely had glitter in her blood stream but still, leave it to Mabel to surprise everyone. When the Pines twins caught up with him, Dipper gave him a knowing and apologetic look just as Mabel emptied the entire bottle of glitter over his head.

Wirt was too shocked to do much of anything or even say anything. All he could see was red, literally. He tried desperately not to get it in his eyes. It was everywhere, his hair shined in the sun light and his clothes that were once plain as could be were now bedazzled even more than Mabel’s homemade sweaters. Like a cascading, shimmering waterfall, Wirt stood there, eyes blinking furiously as more and more glitter tumbled everywhere. It filled his vision and swarmed his mind. 

“Mabel You said you would only pour half of the bottle, not the whole damn thing!” Dipper yelled, though he was fighting off a smile. “Oh come on Dip-Dop, It’s not that abd, it should wash off after a few days. Maybe.”

Before Wirt could finally say something, Mabel was already snapping pictures of him, most likely to post on Twitter and Instagram latter. She was pretty famous online and it would most likely be turned into a meme. “We-well, the-then…” was all Wirt could get out, this was so embarrassing.

It could have been worse but that wasn't the point, he was covered in glitter and his mother would not appreciate him tracking it inside the house. “Mabel I hope you can get this off me because my moon is going to kill me. She won’t even let me within ten feet of the yard.” The girl’s smile dropped slightly. “Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, I guess we could drive around Portland until we find a cheap hotel so you can get cleaned up.” She offered. “You’re paying.” Was all he said in reply before walking towards her car, a pink Volkswagen that could barely fit four people.

The twins followed after him, mabel not caring about the mess all the glitter would make and Dipper trying not to laugh. This year was going to be long and probably wasn't that last time Mabel would dump a bottle of glitter on him. Nope, definitely not the last time.

* * *

 

It took them three hours but finally they found a hotel that was willing to let them in. The shower was cold and the shampoo made his hair feel dry and the glitter still clung to his body even after half an hour of pure scrubbing. By the time a majority of it was off - though it was still obviously clear he was covered in glitter - his body was sore and an angry shade of red.Standing in front of the fogged up mirror, Wirt felt self-conscious. His pale skin and dark locks contrasted painfully so and he was awkwardly tall, his body was mostly skin and bones with his ribs on clear display. 

Some would say he was model worthy, maybe even call him beautiful but Wirt just couldn't bring himself to see what it was they saw. All he was was a block of clay, cold and moldable. Nothing beautiful or extraordinary. Maybe someday he would find love, maybe someday he would come to appreciate himself, or maybe someday he would fall into a deep pit of despair, crying himself to sleep every night with the painful memory of the light pink scars that riddled his body from years long gone. 

Wirt finally pulled on a fresh pair of clothes, hand me downs from Mabel and Dipper and possibly a pair of pants Mabel picked up on the way. The shirt was fairly form fitting with Nirvana written across the front and the logo on the back, paired with light blue high-wasted skinny jeans and his worn blue high-top converses.

The look reminded him of a younger teen, well, he was a teen but also older but did it really matter? No, not at all. It looked good and he secretly thanked Mabel for the clothes. When Wirt finally walked out of the bathroom, the twins were lounging on the beds, phones and books out and pop music softly playing in the background. BABBA of course.

Mabel looked up when the door slammed shut behind him and gave a delighted squeal. Her phone was out and she was snapping even more pictures once more. Wirt blushed not used to the attention. Once more he would be the new talk of the internet and for once he actually didn’t mind, the clothes were different from what he usually wore and gave off an indie grunge vibe.

Dipper smiled at him, giving a quick thumbs up before delving back into his book. “Oh. My. God. Wirt, you look really good. Okay so, since we’re in Portland we’re going out and Wirt I already talked to your mom, she’s cool with it.” Since when did the twins make plans for them?

“O-okay so what do you guys have in mind? Should I be worried?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly. “Don’t worry dude. I made sure it wasn't anything too bad.” Dipper assured him, his books had been abandoned a while ago and he was pulling on his hoodie and hat. “Anyways, we should get going, we have three days before school starts back up once more. Still don’t see why the first day was on a Friday but whatever.” Wirt gave a small smile, questions running through his head. 

The Pines mwnt no harm but you could never be too sure what was going to happen. One second you’re walking on the sidewalk and the next you’re running for your life in the middle of the woods in a totally different dimension. Portland had a lot to offer three seventeen year olds, they had money and a hotel and a car that could transport. It was an open world and rules were probably going to be broken, if they had been set in the first place that was.

Mabel walked out of the hotel room, car keys in hand and an overly glittery dress on. Dipper, similar to Wirt had on jeans and a hoodie just less girly. If Wirt was correct, which he usually was, the night would end with the twins a drunken mess.

Once in the car the radio was blaring Top hit songs. Wirt had had enough, he leaned over the middle console and turned the small dials for a bit until he heard a familiar song, ‘Can't Let Go' by VALNTN. He loved that song, Tony had good taste in music but that was irrelevant. The rest of the ride was nice, the music was good and the twins stayed quite. Before long they pulled up at a small building with neon lights around it. People milled about drunkenly and the smell of Chinese takeout and alcohol filled the air.

When Wirt got the chance to look around, he noticed they were in front of a nightclub in a Portland version of Chinatown which he was unaware existed. Well, the more you know.

The neon lights flashed from pink to blue and three different restaurants resided to the left. Over to the right was a bakery and across the street were apartment buildings and drug stores. It was fairly small but just large enough that you couldn't see where on side started and the other ended. Mabel was walking towards the club, her stride oozing confidence and dominance, something he lacked and Dipper had little of. In front stood a large, burly man with a dark mud green shirt on with a nametag reading Soos.

The name sounded familiar like he had heard it somewhere. “Hey Soos, how’s Melody?” Mabel asked, her smile growing larger by the minutes. “Oh hey dudes. It’s been a while. Melody’s good. What are you guys doing here and who is he?” The man asked. “He’s Wirt he moved to Gravity Falls a few years back, after you quit working at the Shack and we’re here to PAR-TAY!!!” Mabel shouted the last part. Soos gave her a large smile, his eyes filled with mirth. “Okay dudes, just don’t tell anyone I let you in.”

With that said they were let into the club. Inside was dim and neon just like the outside. The music was loud and people were crowded all over the place.

Against one wall sat a bar, not many people resided there, choosing instead to dance around the place. The glass shelves behind the counter were filled with all different types of alcohol, from Vodka to things in languages he didn’t understand. Behind the counter nicely dressed bartenders stood, wiping the counters occasionally as there didn’t seem like much serving or work to be done.

They made drinks when the rare customer came up but not much else. It looked like a fairly quiet place to rest, given the environment they were in. With that said Wirt made his way towards the bar, Mabel was long gone most likely dancing the night away with some random guys and Dipper was off in one corner of the place, book in hand. Wirt patted his back pocket thanking the heavens he had his pen and notebook with him.

When Wirt made it to the bar, pen and notebook. A tall blond bartender turned to face him, He had honey-golden eyes and tan skin. His face adorned a large smile that could easily come off as insane to some, his name tag read Bill and he reminded Wirt of Mabel in a strange sort of way. “Hi, how can I help you? A drink? My phone number, cause you sure do look lonely tonight.” Bill said. Wirt had to take  a few seconds to just blink. Setting his things down and perching himself on the small stool provided he replied cautiously.

“Umm...yeah no. I’m good but thank you I was actually just looking forward to sitting here for a bit.”

“Well okay then. You do that. If you need anything call for me, don’t be shy.” With that he gave a teasing wink and walked off, his hips swaying to the music. “Wa-wait, Bill!” he called out, not sure why but something was bugging him. He just had to ask; “Why do you work here?” he blurted out when Bill turned back around. The man smiled even wider if possible. “Oh, I don’t know actually. It sounded fun and maybe someday I’ll meet someone.” Wirt stared at him for a bit before putting his face in his hands.

“Ahh, sorry I was just kind of curious.” Bill nodded in understanding but before he could reply, a tall figure sat down next to him. He was shrouded in shadows and gave off an eerie feeling. “Now Bill, don’t slack off. You’re still in debt to our family and I really don’t think you can afford to not do your job now can you?”

When Wirt turned to face the man who had spoken, all he saw was a wall of black. From what little he could make out, the man was pale almost white, similar to Wirt himself. He sat just so that the light didn’t hit his face though he swore he saw the slight glow of eyes like that of headlights. It was hard to tell. He look around maybe 6’5 or so, taller than Wirt at his 6 foot stature.

The man turned towards him, the light fell away a bit to show off more of his features though not much. His hair was pitch black like ink and his features were sharp. The pale of his skin and inky blackness of his hair contrasted in an ethereally beautiful way.

He was gorgeous. A god if he had ever seen one. Dressed to the nines, a white button up, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pale tan and the hint of a sleek pair of black suspenders.  “Don’t mind him, he’s a pain in the ass if you let him be.” Bill huffed before walking away, flipping the strange man off. His voice was deep, mesmerizing, something Wirt could listen all the time. Like an idiot he sat there, staring at him for what seemed like hours. The man gave him a strange look but nothing to give off he was offended. “You look so familiar.” he murmured under his breath and Wirt was positive he didn’t mean for Wirt to hear him.

“So, what brings you here exactly? You don’t look quite old enough to be here legally.”

“Neither do you.” Wirt said before cringing at his words. A thin line of sweat coated his body and he wondered if he was going to get kicked out. Or worse, arrested. That would be hard to explain to his mother.

“I uhh, I don’t know. It’s not my first choice of places to be but I’m here with friends.” The man chuckled running his fingers along the edge of the counter. “I won’t tell. But, how old are you?” With a sigh Wirt gave up and decided to just trust the man blindly. If all went to shit it was his fault. “I’m seventeen.”

It was silent for  awhile then he gave a small nod and turned to face him. “Will it was a pleasure to meet you but I really must be going.” With that said he handed Wirt a small white business card and rushed off, his strides quick and before Wirt knew it, the mysterious man was gone. Wirt stared after him a bit before accepting he was gone and turned to face to counter where his notebook sat open to a blank page. Maybe some poetry would help him.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel didn’t find him until much later into the night, when the sun was almost up. They were drunk as hell and Dipper was missing  a shoe which he decided not to question. Wirt smiled as he watched them sway back and forth on the sidewalk. The pink car still sat in it’s original spot, all alone in the parking lot and unscathed. Mable threw her glitter and jewel encrusted keys to him before stumbling into the back seat of the car with Dipper following closely behind her. By the time Wirt had safely driven them back to the hotel room they were staying in and had gotten them inside he was beyond exhausted yet for some reason he couldn't get to sleep.

He was currently standing outside leaning against the railing that overlooked the city below them. The white card he had been given last night was in his hand and the edges were slightly bent from flipping it back and forth. The front read ‘Edelwood Family Co.’ and was fairly simple tough he suspected there was invisible ink on it.

A few emails and numbers were also placed on the front but no names, it didn’t even explain what the company specialized in but that wasn't really important. On the back in neat handwriting read, ‘Elijah Virmalised Näkk   Edelwood’ and underneath that was a series of numbers, presumable the number of the man who gave him the card.

After about an hour of pure contemplation Wirt finally decided to contact the man or Elijah as he was apparently named. He typed in the number and set it under the contact name of ‘Mermaid’ as a joke. Wirt had to laugh at that one, it was quite fitting. Choosing to text Elijah was an easy choice, calls were uncomfortable and who knew what he was getting up to currently. It was a simple hello.

Waiting for his reply was almost painstaking, not because he expected an instant replay but more because he didn’t text often and he never knew what to say to people. The worry ate at him for a while before the obnoxious ding of an incoming notification alerted him. When Elijah finally replied it was two in the afternoon and he had fallen asleep outside, leaning against the railing. The moon was still out but just across the horizon the sun was peeking out. The twins would most likely be asleep until the afternoon and Wirt had nothing to do until then. So much for his weekend of fun. Checking his phone he quickly noticed the dying battery. 

Elijah was obviously well versed in social interactions as his words flowed like river water, something Wirt could not relate to. Apparently he had been in night classes for lord knows what and was just now getting back home. He sent a quick reply, explaining his current situation with the twins before letting out a heavy sigh and walking back into the hotel room.

‘Would you like to meet up later?’ Elijah asked him in which he replied with a quick yes. The rest of the hour went by with idle chat and plan making, they would be meeting up at a cafe not too far from the hotel room he was staying at. Pottsfield Coffee & Bakery, he had also worked there once for a summer job and felt that the companies in Oregon were so unoriginal, like that of an author slowly running out of creative drive. He could relate. Wirt took a quick shower and put on a knew pair of clothes which consisted of high wasted jeans and a navy blue hoodie. He was about to leave before turning back around and writing a note for the twins if they happened to wake up before he got back.

* * *

 

The coffee shop wasn't much to look at from the outside, a simple wooden shack with two glass windows and double doors in the front. Elijah seemed like a reasonably wealthy man so why he felt the need to go here was a mystery to him. From what he knew of Elijah, he was around his age, well off and would either be his undoing or the start of a beautiful story. Only time would tell though.

No tables were inside the coffee shop of outside, unless the picnic tables in and around the park counted. In Newport there was a small coffee shop with tables along the beachfront for customers to enjoy. But of course they weren't in Newport and their was no beach front for miles. Looking at a small clock on the wall of the cafe Wirt cursed himself for getting here so early. Wirt walked in and waved to the barista who happens to be his friend, Sara. “Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a chair I can borrow for a bit would you?” he asked shyly. “Yeah actually, waiting for someone?” she asked while pulling out a small chair for him to sit on. “Yeah, kind of.” Sara nodded in understanding before going back to work. With nothing to do he pulled out his 3DS which he happened to bring with him.

Wirt had been so absorbed in his game that he didn’t notice Elijah walk in until he placed his hand on his shoulder. He jumped and nearly dropped his 3DS before composing himself and giving a small smile. “Oh, hey. Sorry I didn’t see you there.” Elijah smiled gently at him before saying it was fine. “May I ask what you were playing?”

“Legend of Zelda.” Elijah’s eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of the game and he nodded. “That’s nice. I love those games.” Wirt looked up at him in mild shock, this man liked games? “Really now?” He had never pinned him as a gaming type, this would be interesting.

The two spent the better part of the morning talking about games, at some point they had wandered away from the cafè and were currently wandering around Portland. They were two lost souls with no true destination, wandering through the darkness. It wasn't really dark out though, far from it, the sun was out and heat blasted his skin. Portland was a large city and it was wonder they had yet to get lost. Tall buildings and small boutiques liked the sidewalks and people passed by in throngs. Elijah kept at a close distance from him so as not to get parted and he left enough room to be comfortable. The man beside him walked with confidence, his eyes calculating and almost emotionless. His hands seemed to stay in his pockets most of the time and from time to time he could see the golden glint of what looked like a pocket watch.

It was such a bizarre item to have in this century yet it seemed to be the kind of thing he would carry around. Conversation had stopped at some point but it wasn't awkward at all. By now. Mabel and Dipper were probably up and about and he hoped they found his note before they lost their minds searching the city for him. 

* * *

 

When Mabel woke up the sun was filtering in through the window of the hotel room. Dipper lay sprawled across his bed and his hair was a wild mess of curls. She groaned when trying to sit up and he head pounded with such an intensity that for the first time she regretted her decisions in life. Why did she think drinking was a good idea and who allowed her to go through with this? Mabel fell back against the mattress, her slender hands coming up to gently rub her forehead. “Thank god for Wirt” she said. “Wirt!” she shouted loudly hoping they hadn't left the poor boy behind in some dingy bar.

At the sound of Mabel yelling Dipper lifted his head, his eye peeling open and an insistent heat building in his stomach. “Why. The hell. Did I allow you to do this?” he moaned, his voice but a whisper. Mabel didn’t reply, she was too busy looking around the small room. Her face was full of worry. “Dipper. Have you seen Wirt?” she asked in a small voice. Dipper looked taken back, his eyes narrowed questioningly wondering what she meant. Of course he had seen Wirt, he was right...never mind. Wirt was nowhere to be found, the bathroom door was open and it looked like no one was outside. “No...why?” Mabel frowned.

“We didn’t leave him at the bar did we?”

“Mabel, how would we have gotten here? Wirt had to have driven us, look. Your keys are here.” Mabel glanced at the small bedside table between the two beds. She took quick note of the shiny pink keys and under that a slip of paper. Picking up the slip of paper she unfolded it and began to read out loud. “Went out for a bit, don’t wait up. Wirt.” Dipper looked at her quizzically before falling back onto the bed. “See, nothing to worry about.”

The sun had started to go down and Portland look like it was on fire and for a second he let his mind wander to the topic of light pollution and how without it the milky way would be visible. Snapping back into reality he realized they had not planned an all day outing. It was nice though, Portland was huge and it kind of reminded him of New York before his family had decided to moved to Oregon. As the two walked he spotted a nearly hidden arcade. He was about to pass it up when something caught his attention, for one it held a bunch of classic and old games as well as a few newer ones but the thing that really drew him in was in the back, his favorite game, Zaxxon. Elijah had stopped walking as well and watched Wirt stare in wonder at the arcade.

Apparently not many people knew of the hidden gem in their city for he could only see a few college students here and their. “Would you like to check it out for a bit?” Elijah asked him. Wirt, who was speechless just nodded his head slowly. Elijah felt around for his wallet and pulled out a five. Without saying anything else he walked towards the front entrance and motioned for Wirt to follow. He gave the woman at the front the money and walked towards the farthest wall, he knew exactly which game Wirt held the most interest in. Wirt watched with fascination as the game started up. The lights were as bright as ever and the glass screen depicted the intricate game design.

His pale hand delicately danced over the screen, static rubbing off onto his finger tips. The controls looked so new, everything in here looked new actually. Whoever owned this place sure knew how to keep things in order. The two boys played game after game for what seemed like days eventually they tired and decided to call it quits for the night. Personally Wirt never wanted to leave but he knew he would have to eventually.

Outside the sun had began to set and he realized how tired he really was. As they walked back to the coffee shop Wirt swore he saw a strange shadow in the corner of his eyes and it almost looked like Elijah’s shadow. He knew Gravity Falls was weird, he had experience it himself quite a lot but sometimes he just wanted to live a normal life and he doubted a normal person in Portland would be anything but normal. Putting it off as an effect of him being tired he parted ways with Elijah and made his way to the hotel. Everything was going to be fine, he would be fine and nothing was strange at all.

 


	2. Be Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I finally finished editing all that I've written thus far. I won't keep you long so, enjoy and I'll see you latter.

Monday. Once more the continuous process started up at full speed. Wirt woke up wither hours before dawn or half an hour before school started. He pulled on a quick outfit of jeans, shoes and a jacket, nothing too complex. Grabbed his stuff and walked out the door towards school. He had done the same thing for the past three years of going to Gravity Falls High School, minus the year he moved here that is. Nothing too special would never happen, no celebrity would walk in and start singing or whatever, no one was going to inherit millions of dollars, well, maybe Pacifica Northwest. 

When Wirt made it to the edge of the school parking lot where surprisingly enough, only three cars were parked, he spotted Mabel and Dipper dressed opposite of each other. Where Mabel adored fashion and colorful, crisply clean clothes, Dipper preferred comfort and dull colors. As always Dipper had his nose in a book and whenever he was asked what he was reading he would always reply with some weird equation as he was doing trigonometry in his head and not actually reading the words in front of him. Mabel stood huddled in a group of four other girls, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica and Sara. Their loud voices could be heard from across the parking lot and Pacifica looked utterly disgusted, keeping a good but barely noticeable distance from the other girls.

As the day went by and classes that did matter much because he had all the credits he needed to graduate passed, he wrote in his notebook biding his time until he could head back home. Lost in his mind he didn’t know what was going on nor cared enough until last hour, art, when he got more invested. The teacher this year was Elisha B. Edelwood, the same as Elijah. Her long auburn hair hung in perfect ringlets down her back and her skin was bronzed in a god like way.

It didn’t strike him to ask her about Elijah until the card he was handed a few days back fell out of his notebook. Although she could well just have a similar last name, he doubted such a coincidence existed in such a small place. While the rest of the students worked on whatever had been assigned Wirt walked cautiously up to the woman’s desk and when she looked up at him with a warm smile he noticed the similarities and their was no doubt in his mind she was related. “Can I help you?” she asked her voice smooth but aged. “Uh, yeah.” he handed the card out to her and watched as her face twisted when the words registered in her mind. “Well, that’s odd, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this before.” she turned the card over on for a second though before thrusting it back at him. “Well, that’s interesting but it’s just a coincidence.”

Wirt didn’t believe a word she said, her voice was simply oozing lies yet he didn’t push it and instead smiled at her and returned to his seat. She knew something but he felt he would not be getting any information from her anytime soon. When the bell rang he began to pack up his things to leave before a voice called out to him. It was Mrs. Edelwood, her face set in a grim expression. “I’d be careful if I were you. Have a good day.” Wirt nodded once before sprinting out of the classroom. She was strange and he didn’t really like her.

When he got home he fell ungracefully on his bed and he would have stayed there if it weren't for his phone buzzing. Sitting up he dug around in his bag for his phone for a while before pulling it out and falling back down. A text from Elijah had come in asking if he had any plans for next week. Wirt groaned, he had no planned this far in. Typing quickly on the screen he sent a text saying that no he didn’t before throwing his phone on the floor. He was about to fall asleep but yet again the buzzing of his phone alerted him. ‘How about we get to know each other sometime?’ ah, yeah, last time they had just talked about games and walked in silence as if they were old friends. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him because relationships were hard and so not his thing.

* * *

_Darkness shrouded the forest and not a sound could be heard, no birds or animals. Not even the wind blew even as the temperature dropped the farther he walk down the path, a path he couldn't see. From off in the distance an operatic voice sang deep in the woods, a summoning for those with lost souls. Souls with no place to stay. In his hand was a lantern, it’s glow so bright it hurt his eyes. The flames dance back and forth and tied around his neck was a navy blue cloak with only a small amount of warmth keeping him from freezing over. In the back of his mind something tugged at him like a distant memory he had been trying to remember for so long yet could not. He had no idea who he was or what he was doing only that he had one job. Never let the flame die._

* * *

Wirt woke up with a cold sweat and his hands clenched around his blanket. He couldn't remember what he had dreamed about but the faint memory to flames still burned in his mind. He knew it was just his vivid imagination running wild even when he was unconscious he could create intricate stories almost like a window to an alternate universe which he highly doubted. Running his hands down his face he groaned inwardly, he could never get a good night sleep lately. Outside the moon and stars were still up and the house was as quiet as ever as sure sign everyone was asleep. Standing from his bed he made his way down the hall making sure to avoid all the creaky spots.

From the left of the stairs was a set of glass double doors which was used as the living room and inside his mother sat with a cup of tea in hand. Wirt made his way to him mother and smiled faintly, “ Mŭqīn.” he said keeping his voice low. She looked up and her green eyes looked soft in the fire light. She motioned for him to sit next to her and for the longest time they just sat in silence enjoying one another’s company. Wiry laid his head on her shoulder and she combed her long, slender fingers through his hair. “You know,” she began. “We have not had a moment like this for such a long tie. I was beginning to fear we never would.” She said it so quietly he almost didn’t hear her and it broke something in him. For as long as he knew he had never gotten along well with his mother and for no true reason. They were just two headstrong people who refused to submit to one another.

Eventually Wirt fell asleep next to his mother as her hand continued to gently brush through his hair, even in her sleep. When he woke up he slowly slipped out of her hold and made his way back to his room because he still had school and no matter how much he wanted a break after four long years he refused to be late.

This day started out much the same as any other it wasn't until art that things took a turn for the worst. He was late for class because a crowd had gotten caught up over some boys fighting each other and then, Mrs. Edelwood gave him a three minute lecture about how he shouldn't be “jacking off during passing hour.” When she sent him back to his seat after being publicly humiliated he noticed three very familiar people in the back of the room. Dipper had a scowl on his face and next to him stood Bill with a similar look except his face was covered in bruises. Those two didn’t bother him too much, the one that really bothered him was Elijah who had an amused look on his face and a grip on both boys shoulders. Dipper finally noticed Wirt not even a second after he turned back towards Mrs. Edelwood and took a seat in the front of the room. “Wirt, thank god.” Dipper said as he sat next to him. “What was that all about?” Wirt asked without looking at him.

“You see the blond back there?” he asked, turning around non to discreetly and pointing at Bill. “Yeah, Bill wasn't it?” the other boy nodded. “You know him? Tell me about it latter. Well, he decided to get all haughty so I punched him.”

“Yikes bro.” Wirt said, not even turning around as he was currently writing furiously in his notebook. Dipper grabbed the notebook forcing Wirt to draw a long smudge line with his old fountain pen. “H-hey! Give that back!” he called out. “Wirt! Will you shut the hell up!?” Mrs. Edelwood yelled. He glared at her before pushing Dipper out of his chair. Bill laughed out loud and whistled as he fell. Wirt grabbed his notebook and hid it from sight. The whole time Elijah sat back and watched with his phone in hand. When he heard the teacher yell at Wirt he scowled at her. Bill nudged Elijah in the shoulder. “Wasn't he the one from the bar?’ he questioned. “Yeah.” was all he got in reply. “I’ll fight you on him later but right now I have my eyes on the smaller one. The fucker punched me in my gorgeous face. Damn him.”

“I heard that you perv!” Dipper shouted at her got up from the floor. “Have to agree with him on that one. Shouldn't have done what you did you pervert.” Elijah snickered while Bill sighed dramatically. Maybe grinding up on him like he did wasn't his best idea. “Like you can say anything, I heard you Sunday night. Creep.” Elijah didn’t reply but a slight blush graced his face for only a second. “Fuck off.” He said just as the bell rang and the students began to fill out. He quickly melted in with everyone else even if he was taller than most everyone else.

For the rest of the week neither Elijah nor Bill showed up at school and mrs. Edelwood didn’t pay him any mind, not even a look. Dipper refused to talk about Bill and was always mumbling about how he deserved it. Friday came quicker than he would have liked and he finally made his way to art for the last time this week. They had been learning basic drawing skills, something Wirt already had making the class useless to him. For the most part he sat back at his desk and wrote poetry in his notebook or sketched whatever it was his mind came up with. Today he expected nothing more. Walk into class on time, find a seat in the back and then write until class was over so that he could finally head home for the day. Dipper was already there sitting in front with his book out and open and Wirt didn’t bother him and choose to instead sit behind him. Just before the bell rang Bill came rushing in, his shock of golden blond hair and eccentric grin giving the boy shivers. He liked Bill in a weird way but the man was strange. Seriously, who thought yellow suits were a good idea? Apparently Bill did and he wasn't going to lie, he somehow managed to pull it off. Dipper furrowed his nose further into his book, his eyes emanating nothing but pure disgust and annoyance. Elijah soon followed behind as well, his face a mask of shadows and his tall form intimidating.

As he got lost in thought looking at the other man, he swore he saw the shadow of branch like antlers coming from his head. He shook it off as his imagination like he did with a lot of things. Elijah silently made his way towards Wirt and took a seat next to him. The boy didn’t question it and instead began to unconsciously draw what he had seen in Elijah’s shadow with the branch like antlers coming from either side of his head and round glowing eyes yet everything else was the same. When he took notice of his drawing he quickly slammed the notebook shut but not before Bill’s watchful eye caught sight of what he had drawn.

“What’s that Lover Boy?” Bill cooed in a mocking tone with the slightest hint of what seemed like a warning or threat. “Nothing, and Lover Boy? Did you get that from Mabel?” Wirt retorted back. Bill just gave him an odd look and quickly slipped the notebook from his grip and began to flip through it. His eyes widened just a fraction as he began to flip from page to page almost frantically. Elijah leaned over Bill’s shoulder yet stayed expressionless as always. When Bill came to the last page Wirt had been previously working on Bill slammed the notebook closed and handed it back to him without a word. He gently patted him on the head before walking away to sit at the opposite side of the room away from everyone else.

A major headache hit Wirt with full force, knocking the breath out of him. He softly groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Warped and twisted images swam around in his head and he saw things that didn't make snes, colors flashed brightly and for a second he felt like he was looking through a window. It quickly passed when Elijah grabbed his hand in a comforting motion. Wirt looked up and murmured something between an apology and a thank you and Elijah just nodded and let go. From across the room Bill frowned but quickly composed himself.

When class ended Wirt couldn't quite remember what had happened in the last thirty minutes or so and when he went to grab his notebook he noticed it was missing. In a panic he shifted through his backpack hoping it had been thrown in there at some point but it wasn't and he wanted to cry because that notebook held so many secrets and was evry, very important to him. His panic caught the attention of Elijah, Bill and Dipper. “Are you okay?” Elijah asked in a soothing voice. Wirt shook his head in answer and looked to Dipper. “My notebooks missing.” Dipper’s face paled because he knew how precious that notebook meant to him, it was Wirt’s equivalent to the journals. It was his lifeline.”Alright, calm down. I’ll find it for you but right now you need to get home to Greg. I’ll call you when I find it.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Wirt replied and hurried out of the classroom. When Wirt was gone Dipper turned to Bill. “Where is it?” he demanded angrily. “Why would you think I have the notebook?” Dipper seethed with anger, he had seen Bill slip the notebook out of Wirt’s bag a while back but had not seen what he had down with it. “Look kid, let me be real with you for a second.” Bill finally said in a serious tone, “There are things you don’t know and if I were you I’d pretend like nothing ever happened and ignore it. After all. Ignorance is Bliss of whatever.” Without another word both Bill and Elijah walked away leaving him a seething mess. Dipper was well aware of the things that went on in Gravity Falls and he knew how true Bill’s word were but something about Wirt’s notebook always struck him as odd and he’s be damned if he didn’t find it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I just wanted to say something, and although it’s not that important I felt it’s vital to the story, so, Elijah’s name is actually very symbolic. I wanted to give The Beast a human name but nothing came up but then it dawned on me that beast in Estonia is elajas which when thinking I though, hey Elijah Wood is the VA for Wirt in OTGW so yeah, that’s how I came up with Elijah. Fun fact.
> 
> I'm sorry for this mess, I just really wanted to perfect this as much as possible and so far I'm fairly happy with it. Please tell me if you spot a mistake and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Next chapter will be focused purely on Bill and Elijah.


	3. Dear Genocide, Sincerely INK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter three and it’s a bit of a POV change. No Dipper or Wirt, just Bill and Elijah. It’s kind of mess with the POV switching. I hope you enjoy it though.

Bill remembered a story he had heard countless times as a child, one about the origins of the multiverse. It was a story you whispered in the ears of children as the sun set and the world burned around you. It was taboo and even being caught thinking about it could get you killed for one reason of another. He didn’t know why he had thought of it when he had but that wasn't important. As he sat outside watching lights in the far of galaxy pass by he felt homesick for one in his life. His past was not something he talked about, not with anyone. It was in the past anyways and even though the idea of time not being real was up for debate he felt it was irrelevant and didn’t matter anymore. 

The past thirty or so years on earth had begun to catch up with him. He felt waves of tiredness hit him at full force and he wished Stanford would just end him here and now.  He may have been immortal but he was not immune to boredom. The things he once found fun were now becoming just things to do like breathing or eating human food. Eventually he would get out of his confining prison but until then he’d sit in wait. He felt Elijah’s eerie presence behind him and he stood up to face him. “Can I help you Elijah?” Bill asked.

The taller man shook his head and continued to stare at his phone. He was glued to that thing, only looking away occasionally. Bill had never found the devices interesting but he could see why Elijah would be addicted to them after thousands of years in one place for so long.

It was no secret Elijah was not who he seems. The man was one of pure mystery and hid behind his quiet facade most of the time. Through the years he had developed a personality similar to that of an antisocial teenager and blended in well with the human race. Bill had to grudgingly admit he had the art of being human down to a T. For the first time in who knows how long Elijah put his phone in his pocket and looked at the sky. “You know,” he started in a deep and soothing voice. “I once lived a life different from this one.” At that Bill wanted to laugh, of course he had, they all had before being trapped on Earth. “Tell me something I don’t already know.” Bill remarked back at him. Elijah shook his head and sighed. “That’s not what I meant. Not at all.”

“Well then what did you mean?” the blond questioned mockingly. Elijah didn’t answer him and instead went back inside to do whatever it was he did. Bill scoffed and sat back down again. Elijah was always like that, saying cryptic things and then not explaining further what he meant. A thought dawned on him and he stood back up and headed inside the house. Earlier that day he had stolen a notebook, he had sensed magic properties and wanted to investigate further. He was unaware that Wirt cared so much about the notebook but what had been done could not be undone. It was bound in black leather and the paper had silver lining on the edge. On the front was a design of a lantern but it was so light you could easily skip over it. The fragrance of lavender and rose wafted from the worn pages when Bill opened it for the second time and he pulled back hastily at the string perfume.

“Fuck kid, where’d you strike this from? Your grandmother?” He asked incredulously. The first page was blank and so he flipped to the next one. On the top right corner a faded name and date were printed neatly and on the bottom line was a series of ciphers. It took an hour for him to read all of the contents in the book and by then he felt a headache forming. Nothing about magic, the multiverse or really anything at all except nonsense. The kid was full of it yet the feeling on magical properties did not fade but instead got stronger. It was an oddity but with no knowledge on how to access such magic the book was useless to him.

Bill sighed when the realization that he would not be getting out of his so called prison for some time hit him. He was trapped in a world with no powers and a creature older than Bill himself and who knew what else with an insatiable blood thirst. He had seen him wipe out an entire world once but that was in the past. He stuffed the notebook in his worn backpack and made his way downstairs. Mrs. Edelwood probably had dinner done anyways.

* * *

 

Dinner was quiet and ultimately boring for all willing and unwilling participants. Bill and Mrs. Edelwood talked a bit at first but when Elijah joined then they versed into a silence of sorts. This was nothing new thought, he was used to it, with the reputation he had it was really no surprise. Bill Cipher, infamous master of the mind, dream demon and all-seeing extraordinaire feared him. He could smell the damp pheromones like the ocean in Newport, filled with salt and an undertone he couldn't pick up on. He was old and knew when he was not wanted but with age came the simple fact that nothing really mattered, all motives lasted for a short time as did most everything.

Demons went off the radar eventually and Their reign of terror became ancient history and then others, thought wide a few made a lasting impact. And only two beings had ever done such a thing; himself and Genesis, the creator,  _ his  _ creator. No one really knew the full story of how everything came to be thought a variation known to be close to truth began to float around somewhere along the way. A story called INK which entailed the life story of a near god. It had it's flaws and holes but it brought comfort to those who relied on vast knowledge to survive.  Elijah himself should know as in some places, no, more like most places knowing more meant power and power meant you could thrive in the shadows with all the things that wanted to kill you, oddly enough.

He wouldn't say he knew all or that he even knew more than anyone else but he could say that his knowledge was vast and ever growing. An endless database of stories to tell.

As dinner finished up, something he did not eat, Elijah decided it was time to break the news to everyone. That being Bill and Mrs. Edelwood. “I have need, both good and bad.” The two looked at him urging for more information. “You see, we’re all stuck here for one reason or another but I feel that will soon not be so. Sadly, it will take a tremendous sacrifice I feel none of us are prepared for and one of you,” he said with a pause looking at the pair in front of him. “ Will cease to exist.” At his words panic settled in. “You mean to tell me that escaping is pointless?” Bill shouted. “Bill, you're immortal, you can't die. Thought you may easily be forced back into reformation.” Bill shuddered at the thought. Reformation was horrible and took years, centuries, many took life times before they could successfully reform and then it took twice as much time to regain their powers at their fullest. It was a horrible thing to go through.

“Alright how exactly do you know this information?” Mrs. Edelwood asked him. Elijah looked at her and stood up from the dining table. “It’s getting late and I have work to do.” he said pushing the question off and disappearing out the front door. Bill looked at the front door with disbelief before standing up as well. “Bullshit, who the hell dose he think he is?” Bill growled in anger. “Just because he’s older doesn't give him the right to withhold vital information.”

“Bill, drop it. We’ll find out sooner or latter.” Mrs. Edelwood snapped. Bill looked at her and without another word stormed up to his room. He hated being powerless and living like some kid, he didn’t need a babysitter when he was clearly capable of looking after himself. When he got out of here he would curse Stanford and the rest of his damned family for what he had done.

Portland was alive at night but only if you knew where to find it, underground clubs and speakeasies hosted most of the night life and if you were luck enough to get in it was guaranteed you’d have fun. Being an Edelwood, no matter how much of a lie that was, Elijah got in with no fuss at all. He wasn't one for parties or even alcohol but it was a great place for information. In one bar, owned by a group of wayward demons, Elijah could easily get outside information he’d otherwise not have access to. Thankfully the group were willing to work with him in return for humans which he usually got off the streets. It was a gruesome job but it worked well on both sides. Yesterday he had a large load of people sent their way and he was prepared for the latest news. Lately everyone was getting antsy, apparently there had been a sort of shift and the immense feeling of oncoming danger kept getting stronger and stronger. Many feared a war, some feared the ultimate destruction of the multiverse.

Tonight the bar was empty save for the few workers cleaning up. Directly to the left of the front entrance a set of dimly lit stairs led to a dark hall. That was where he would be meeting up with the group as he always did each week. Elijah made his way to the meeting room and immediately put him phone in his pocket. The demons sat around an oval table looking at him with glowing eyes and blood covered lips. “You’re late Beasst.” someone hissed at him. “Yes well, I had other things to do today.” he replied. The group of demons settled down when he sat in an open chair and began to murmur among themselves. “Word isss, you’ve found the key.” a voice hissed. “Yes, I believe I have. We should be able to return to the multiverse soon. Bide my time Irv.” the demons shared an uneasy look and then looked at him angrily. “All we request is that you do not turn on usss. We have been loyal as promised.”

“Yes, yes. I promise, you’ll be left to your own devices accordingly. Don’t worry too much.” Elijah replied. “I assume that is all tonight I guess I’ll be going now. Thank you for your time.” as Elijah stood up to leave a hand stopped him quickly. “You must be warned no one will escape unscathed. This is just the quiet before the storm.” he nodded and quickly left the group of demons. If what they said was true it was only a matter of time before everything fell into place and by then they would all be doomed. He pulled his phone back out and sent a text to Wirt. If all went well the key would led them out to freedom. If only things would work out that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short I know but I hope it’s enough for now. I’m hoping to post longer chapters but I can’t promise that will happen. Anyways next chapter we’ll be back with the boys and it looks like everything's just getting started. Next chapter though I promise will be a lot longer.


End file.
